The objective of this continuation proposal is to train outstanding young M.D.s, M.D./Ph.D.s and Ph.D.s for a successful career in investigative Nephrology. The independent renal investigator of the future must be knowledgeable in cellular and molecular biology, immunology, molecular genetics, gene therapy, developmental biology, stem cell biology and basic virology. It is clear that future academic Nephrologists must receive rigorous basic research training for significant progress to be made in our understanding of the molecular and cellular processes involved in the development of renal diseases and therapeutic interventions to be developed. It is our belief that the most appropriate type of research environment, the requisite depth of training experience, and protection for a prolonged period of support for individuals who are starting their training can best be accomplished through a training grant. Our rationale for submitting this application for the continuation of our training grant is our belief that Mount Sinai School of Medicine offers diverse scientific opportunities in an outstanding research environment, that we have a faculty that is dedicated to training physician-scientists for a career in academic Nephrology, and that we would like to continue to contribute and have an impact on the education of future investigative Nephrologists.This training grant is in the ninth year of funding with a successful training track record, 93% of graduates remining in academics and 71% independently funded investigators. Continued support is being requested at the current level of 4 post-doctoral positions for a minimum of 2-years funding. An experienced group of 25 faculty provide trainees the opportunity to train in a variety of areas of research related to renal disease. Trainees will participate in an interactive environment with state of the art research facilities, and will participate in required courses, journal clubs, lab meetings and research conferences. An internal organizational structure and external advisory board are in place to supplement trainer supervision and to ensure that the program remains cutting edge and that trainees receive sufficient guidance to optimize their transition to independent investigators. RELEVANCE (Seeinstructions): The need for investigators in the area of Nephrology is underscored by the growing number of Americans being diagnosed with Chronic Kidney Disease (CKD). It is estimated that there are in the order of 7.7 million adults with stage III or higher CKD. For the scientific community to impact this growing problem we need to be make substantial progress in our understanding of the disease processes that cause CKD and contribute to its progression,,so that we may develop therapeutic interventions that prevent the development of ESRD.